


Weekend in New Hampshire

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Very romantic, but I could hardly place these two hotties in a back alley. This is my version of how they arrived at the BIG decision.





	Weekend in New Hampshire

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: "Weekend in New Hampshire"  
Author: Roslyn  
Disclamer: I do not own this "makey-up" president or his "makey-up" White House darn it. But Dennis Howard (NH State Sen.) and President Blake are mine all mine and are clearly mentioned for effect.  
Rating: NC-!7  
Pairing: Jed and Leo  
Summary: Very romantic, but I could hardly place these two hotties in a back alley. This is my version of how they arrived at the BIG decision. I know my time-line is off, but before I knew that it was too good to turn back. So there.  
Warning: Contains explicit sexual situations between males.  
Feedback? (remember I’m new at this!) I’m also used to writing in third person.  
Spoiler: "Let Bartlet Be Bartlet." Jed mentioned that Leo had been at his house to discuss a run for office. Also inspired by the end of "Campaign Trail" by Maharae.  
Archive: Fine, but notify me first.

**Weekend in New Hampshire by Roslyn**

It was a cloudy, hot Friday afternoon in August. A Dixieland jazz number floated merrily out the patio door—iced tea and sandwiches were the order of the day. The Governor of New Hampshire was relaxing with his long-time friend on the deck in the back yard of his rural Manchester home. Abbey, his wife was away at a medical conference in St. Paul. Zoe, their youngest daughter was attending summer camp in Canada.

It was the slow season. The legislature was in recess, as was congress in Washington. Both men, barefooted and clad in simple summer clothes were grateful for the relief from their usual hectic routines. They’d spent the morning laughing at the opposition and planning a trip over the holidays with their families. But the talk turned once again to the next presidential race three years away.

"What are you afraid of, Jed?" asked Leo, leaning forward in his lounge chair.

"We’ve been all through this, Leo. Nobody from New Hampshire wins the White House. What makes you think history won’t repeat itself?"

"You’ve made history. How many descendants have a snowball’s chance of getting this far, let alone to the White House?"

"And who replaces me?’

"Dennis Howard would easily beat any Republican in this state and we can easily beat Blake."

"Blake is at eighty-five percent."

"Blake is a candy-ass. He threw up at that dinner in Japan. He can’t speak in complete sentences and besides—with your economics background you’ll blow him away in the debates."

" Y’know" Jed grinned, "Abbey does like antiques," and then seriously, "D’ya really think I can win, Leo?"

"I know you can," said Leo, his blue eyes sparkling. "You won the congress, you won the statehouse and you won me over, didn’t you?" he asked, covering Jed’s hand with his own.

They had known each other more than thirty years—through college graduations and award ceremonies—through thick and thin, rain or shine—blue and gray skies. Leo was on hand to help run the campaigns for governor. Jed saw Leo sworn in as labor secretary some years earlier, and was there for him later when he underwent treatment for drug and alcohol addiction.

Now they might be embarking on one more roller-coaster ride—the next adventure for two older, wiser yet still handsome men.

"So, waddaya say?"

With a smile Jed nodded and Leo placed his hands lightly on Jed’s shoulders.

"I’m so glad, Jed," Leo whispered. "You watch and see. Blake won’t know what hit ‘im!"

Gazing intently into his eyes, Leo grabbed Jed’s hands and they slowly stood up.

Distant thunder roared as they came together. Their lips brushing softly—like total strangers who knew they would not be for long—like adolescents who had finally stolen some private moments.

There were no appointments, no decisions, and no legislation on their plates today. This was their weekend in New Hampshire. And nothing could drag Jed away from this man who never failed to satisfy him. Leo grasped his lover tightly; hardly believing the good fortune bestowed him. His desire was still thriving and being returned after so long. And when a steady drizzle fell, they stayed right where they were because it felt so good.

The water did nothing to cool their appetites; their kisses only grew deeper and more urgent. Soon they were totally drenched. Leo pushed his leg roughly between Jed’s thighs, rubbing against his growing hardness through the thin cloth.

"It’s amazing," he murmured into Jed’s mouth. "I still can’t stop touching you."

Jed sighed and ran his hands from Leo’s shoulders, on down to his waist and down his outer thighs and grabbed his ass—riding Leo’s outstretched leg. Then Leo gently tilted his head back and felt the cool mist fall lightly on his tightly closed eyes. Jed placed his lips on Leo’s neck Leo whimpered softly as Jed lapped up all the raindrops.

Instantly, he grabbed Leo’s hand and brought it to his mouth. Grabbing the index finger, He slid it slowly to his lips, and brought it in and out of his mouth. Then, rolling it in his tongue he began to suck.

"Oh Jed," he barely whispered, shuddering at each movement. Hot blood flowed to his groin and his knees buckled under him. How does he do that ? Only him…no one else. Then he grabbed all four fingers, sucking and licking them all at once. "Damn!" huffed Leo as he leaned on Jed’s shoulders, shaking and barely able to stand.

Jed removed Leo’s hand from his mouth and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Leo’s heavy breath and strong heartbeat. Jed held and kissed him until he caught his breath. I love doing that to him! Then with an arm around his waist, he led Leo to the lounge chair nearest the patio door.

They slowly peeled off their wet clothes, letting them fall where they may. Then the former labor secretary took the governor’s hand and they entered the living room.

The CD’s were still playing in rotation on the stereo. Jed pushed his tongue deep into Leo’s mouth and tangled his hair in his fingers. They swayed to a sultry blues number, both erections rubbing between them. Soon Leo knelt down, bringing Jed smoothly with him onto the soft carpet.

In a second Jed was all over Leo—grasping him everywhere. He pinned him down and kissed him all over his face and neck. Leo gasped in surprise. Jed slipped his tongue into an ear— blowing in hot breath as he licked. Running his hands across the lightly hairy chest, he flicked a hardening nipple with his thumb and finger. He moved down and took the other one in his mouth—wrapping it in his lips—teasing with his tongue. He nibbled a string of kisses to his abdomen, licking his navel where he felt Leo’s building anticipation. He teased the fluffy curls below with a roaming hand. Leo wiggled under the attention.

Suddenly Jed took the hot swollen cock in his hand. He licked up one side and down the other with slow deliberate strokes, occasionally stopping to lick and suck the crown. Leo thrashed about—left and right, his fist clenching the rug— eyes rolled back in his head and low moans escaped his wide-open mouth. He never knew where Jed would take him once they got started but he always loved going along for the ride.

All at once Jed clamped his hand onto Leo’s balls and jammed his cock deep in his mouth. Leo buckled his hips and Jed was sucking him hard. He moved Leo’s legs roughly apart holding them down with his elbows while still devouring him hungrily. But Leo could hold on no longer. His muscles locked and he shot forcefully into Jed’s mouth, wailing delirious encouragement until he lay there dazed and totally spent.

Jed let go of Leo’s legs and lay down beside him, kissing and caressing him until he caught his breath.

Leo rolled over and took one of Jed’s nipples softly in his mouth, rolling his tongue on the swollen areola, pulling it lightly in his lips, feeling it harden in response. Jed pulled him close, caressing up and down his back. Leo rolled on top of him, running his fingertips on his face and kissing him deeply. Sitting upright; he grabbed Jed’s rigid, weeping cock and rubbed it, squeezed it, pulled it in his hands. He looked down at his passion -flushed lover—high at the sight of damp tousled brown hair and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. God, he’s gorgeous! He stroked softly—up and down and neither man could stifle his voice. Not so fast! Leo released his grip and leaned back, running both hands lightly up and down Jed’s inner thighs. "Leo," he groaned helplessly. Suddenly he moved down to a leg and began to softly kiss—up and down—sometimes stopping in one place a few random seconds at a time. Jed whimpered softly and brought his fingertips lightly to Leo’s hair, squirming at every fall of his lips.

Holding Jed’s leg with an out-stretched arm, Leo descended on the back of his knee, slowly running circles with his tongue. Jed jumped and banged his fist on the carpet. Liquid energy welled up in him and tears ran from his eyes. Leo shivered at the thought of making him feel so pleasured and happy.

Leo took his free hand and cupped Jed’s balls—kneading them lightly and running his fingertips from one to the other while continuing his assault on Jed’s inner thigh. He licked higher and higher until he was just an inch away…. Jed gasped and grabbed a fistful of Leo’s hair.

"Oh, Leo…. Now!" "Please…" he begged.

Obediently Leo raised up and wrapped his lips tightly around Jed’s cock and came down on all of it in one fell SWOOP! Jed’s breath huffed raggedly. Leo ravenously sucked him up and down, swallowing as he went. Jed’s voice rang out in a garbled bliss. Dizziness overtook them until the throbbing stopped and Jed was all cleaned up.

Raising his head and licking his lips, he looked over at Jed in his afterglow and placed a loving hand on his chest. Jed smiled weakly and brought a hand up to Leo’s outstretched arm. Leo moved over and lay down beside him, nuzzling his head on Jed’s shoulder and an arm across his waist. Very soon they both fell asleep.

Hours later, Leo stirred and felt Jed beside him on the living room rug. A haunting mountain melody was playing on the stereo. Jed reached for Leo and kissed him softly on the temple. Leo rubbed Jed’s chest and shoulder.

"I’m starved," whispered Leo.

"Me too," mumbled Jed.

Suddenly the telephone rang. Jed got up, still a little groggy, stumbled over to the end table and lifted the receiver.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Well," said a sultry voice. "Are you two having fun?"

"Abbey?"

"Yes, you gorgeous man. Who were you expecting?"

Jed laughed.

"Have you two been up no good?"

"Actually," said Jed smiling at Leo, "It ‘s been real good."

" I get real hot thinking about you two, she said. "But you, my love better never forget where you belong."

"No way", said Jed. "Bring some heat back to me. How’s the conference going?"

"There were seminars on diabetes and M.S. today. Who knows? Maybe we’ll find answers in our lifetime. . ."

"Oh Abbey! I nearly forgot! If it’s okay with you, Leo and I are gonna start raising money for the ’96 campaign. I’m running against Blake."

"Jed, really?" said Abbey. "Wow!" "That’s great!"

"You’re not gonna get tired of hearing my speeches?"

"Sure I am. But I’ll put up with it. I just have to figure out how to work in the campaign schedule with my practice."

"Yes," said Jed. " That’s real important to me."

"Okay, we’ll talk about all this when I get back."

"Yeah, me and Leo are starving. We just woke up."

"Some people have it so hard—oops, that didn’t come out right," laughed Abbey.

"Sounds right to me. Good night, honey. I love you."

"I love you too. I’ll see you Tuesday."

Jed replaced the receiver and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Leo putting an arm around

his shoulder.

"Well I told her."

"I heard. Do you know it’s after midnight?"

"Let’s raid the kitchen," said Jed, kissing Leo once on the mouth.

"Let’s do it!"

So they went to the bedroom and donned sweatpants and T-shirts and walked into the kitchen. Standing in front of the refrigerator, they brought out butter, eggs, cheese, peppers, and bacon. Leo grated the cheese and chopped the peppers and Jed brought down the frying pan, whipped up the eggs and went back to the fridge for orange juice.

Sitting at the kitchen table, they enjoyed their late-night omelet dinner. They talked over more ideas for the campaign and how Governor Bartlet would go about making his announcement.

"We can’t announce too soon, but we can’t announce too late, " said Leo, sipping from his glass.

"I’m raising money right now for another term anyway. We’ll ask Howard and see if he wants it—if not we’ll have to run it by somebody else. Whoever it is needs enough time himself."

"How’s Abbey on it?"

"We’ve talked about it before. She’s happy, but neither of us wants her to compromise her work. Zoey’s the only one at home and she’s sixteen already. She’d be out of high school by the time I took office."

"She might enjoy working on the campaign," said Leo smiling.

"Probably," said Jed practically. "But I’ve got to let her have some life of her own."

"We’ll find no shortage of willing warriors I’m sure."

Talking over pie and coffee, they suddenly wondered where the time had gone. It was almost 4 am. Leo rose from the table and Jed followed, clearing dishes and putting everything away. The dishwasher loaded, Jed leaned against the counter, grabbing Leo’s shirt and pulling him near. Leo’s breath was warm against his neck.

"Y’ know it doesn’t seem like I just ravaged you a few hours ago," whispered Jed, softly kissing his shoulder.

Leo clasped Jed on the back of his head, burying his fingers in his hair. "You know what I want?" He asked softly. "I wanna take a nice hot shower with you, and then I wanna go to bed and lie with you for the whole day."

"Oh Leo," he said in a shaky whisper. "I don’t think I could want for another damn thing."

So they walked from the kitchen, turning out the lights and Jed turned off the stereo just before they started up the stairs.

Soon their clothes lay in a heap on the bathroom floor. The water fell in warm sheets on two very eager bodies. First they shampooed each other’s hair. Then the fun began. Soapy hands grasping slippery wet skin—teasing tongues and fingers, giggles galore—lather everywhere and deep scorching kisses. They took turns pointing the showerhead at each other after setting it on "massage" and delighted in how it made them feel.

They stood cuddling in a large bath towel, drying off between soft kisses and blissful sighs. The rising sun in the large window cast a pink amber glow into the room. They playfully stroked each other’s sensitive spots they knew so well. Leo loved Jed’s sweet responsive nipples and Leo’s neck was one big erogenous zone. Each seemed to know how far to go and when to bring his lover back from the brink.

Sitting on the edge of the large bed with Leo kneeling before him, Jed smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around him, bringing him in close. Leo rubbed his lover’s outer thighs up and down from his knees up to his hips, his cock bobbing attentively between them.

"Oh yummy," purred Leo.

He wrapped his lips around it, descending slowly until the crown rubbed against his throat. Leo swallowed deeply—repeatedly—wrapping his muscles around the throbbing head. Jed gulped suddenly and held a hand to Leo’s shoulder, steadying himself with his other arm behind him.

"Ohhhh!" he sobbed, twitching at the hot moistness that had him suspended in place. Leo took his lips just then and moved downward. Jed groaned—falling backward on to the bed. Leo lightly lapped and teased the spongy balls, pushing open his legs. He lifted the throbbing cock out of the way and took them in his mouth, alternating between one and the other—sucking—licking—nearly swallowing them in his excitement. Jed tensed up and grabbed at the bed cover.

Without breaking contact, Leo reached up and found the swollen head, rubbing with a thumb in circles on the slick, soft skin. Jed’s hips heaved and he gasped. Leo let go, moving up to take him again. He swirled his tongue where his thumb had been—thrusting just the tip in and out of the small slippery opening. Jed shook violently as jolts of pleasure ripped through him. Leo wrapped his lips around his lover, consuming him—racking his nerves—shaking his core.

His expressive cries rang out in time to each raging spasm—every drop—every second that froze in place only to end before he could even stop to hold it in his mind—at least right then.

Jed’s coarse breathing and random after shocks filled Leo’ arms. He had moved up to caress the damp chestnut hair, kissing and soothing him to recovery.

"I want you so much," said Leo softly in his ear. " Can I—"

"Oh God, Yes," he murmured in a shaky voice. It’s been so long!

Leo held him for a moment longer, kissing him softly before he rose. He moved to the nightstand and brought out a bottle of scented oil.

Jed moved back on the bed. Reaching back to grab a pillow, he raised his hips and lay on top of it, his legs sprawled before him. Leo came to him softly as Jed reclined. He ran his hands up and down the length of his inner thighs—pulling him open and pushing him together. Jed gasped in anticipation. He poured some oil on his fingers—rubbing—circling and slowly boring into Jed’s body. Jed’s heart raced as Leo slipped in a digit at a time—one, two, three. Jed moaned and moved slowly back and forth. Moments later he held his breath watching Leo slather his beautiful hot rod with oil. Leo touched and softly entered the small opening with his slicked cock head. "OOOOOH!" they harmonized— a stab of painful pleasure consuming them.

Jed wrapped the tight muscles around him—opening himself a little more with each gentle stroke. Soon there was no more pain. Leo took hold of Jed’s ankles, bringing them to his shoulders and began rocking steadily in and out. Thrusting up to meet him—drawing him deeper inside—hot silken steel. "Oh, God!" Sobbed Jed, feeling his erection return. He grabbed hold of himself, stroking hard.

Leo gasped loudly—swooning at the sight—and quickened his pace. Blindly slapping Jed with every thrust, he took an ankle to his mouth, nipping and sucking—hearing Jed scream out his name.

He echoed with his own cries and soon they were locked in oblivious rhythm. Insides jarred as they thrashed and bucked. Leo grabbed both knees and brought them down for Jed to clamp onto. He covered Jed, grabbing his hair, taking his eager lips. The sudden weight, friction and restraint sent Jed’s hot spasms spewing between them. Hearts racing—hips grinding—recklessly—exploding—sobbing with delight. Jed tightened his grip and eagerly awaited Leo’s searing heat as he came tumbling hard over the edge.

In a tangled heap they lay recovering from the ravages of their love. Leo slowly rolled himself off and out of Jed, lying down beside him. Jed wrapped his arms around him, kissing the sweat from his lips. They lay caressing each other for a long time, knowing but not wanting to say that such weekends in New Hampshire must soon be put on hold for a long time to come.

Instead Jed whispered, "After we wake up again it’s my turn."

The End (darn it!)


End file.
